


Revelations

by itsfiveoh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfiveoh/pseuds/itsfiveoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is attacked in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Short teaser to get you started. Update will be much longer, I'm just an evil cliffhanger whore! Enjoy!
> 
>  _In what way can a revelation be made but by miracles? In none which we are able to conceive._ \- William S. Paley

Steve held his own for the first five minutes of the ambush. It was four guys, waiting for him in the prison yard. Heavily tattooed, they were part of a drug ring that was connected with a series of suspicious overdoses the 5-0 investigated. He didn’t say a word as they surrounded him; just fell back into fighting position, balancing on the balls of his feet, and his weight evenly.

When the gang got tired of waiting for Steve to throw a punch, defend himself, they attacked. Steve blocked punches from the first two, broke the third’s nose before he could even throw a punch, but the fourth was huge, six inches taller than him and as broad as a truck. Big, beefy arms came around him from behind and in seconds Steve was fighting to draw a breath.

The grip loosened a bit when Steve brought his foot down on the guy’s foot, enough for him to draw a breath and twist around to jab an elbow into his ribs. He was released just in time to barely dodge a blow to the gut and ducked, swiping the oncoming guy’s legs out from under him with a swift kick.

Steve was too preoccupied with another onslaught by the huge inmate that he didn’t see the guy whose nose he’d broken pull out a shiv until an arm banded around his chest from behind and white-hot pain seared into his back.

His deep cry of pain reverberated through the kitchen as the shiv was shoved several more times into his back as he collapsed onto the floor. His cry must have alerted others to the trouble because there was shouting, there was the zapping click, click, click of a stun gun being used, and then there was a sudden, agonizing pressure on his wound.

The last thing Steve heard before blacking out was a guard yelling for somebody to call the doctor.


End file.
